


The Long Year

by JakaPen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakaPen/pseuds/JakaPen
Summary: With her senior year of high school about to begin, Astrid Hofferson and her mother will have to add to her having to go live with Mayor Stoick and her son. Between the new house, the last year and the reunion of an old friend, for Astrid this year will be very long.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The new house

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning everyone. Well, I hope you like the first chapter of the story, it is an active job, I hope to be able to publish every little.  
> And if you can leave a review, I think it goes without saying that here I neither accept nor complain, whine, ect ...  
> Well, I hope you are all well and enjoy.

The clock said four in the afternoon and it was a good summer afternoon in Berk. One of those with a breeze cold enough to calm the stifling heat of early September and the temperature was perfect for a short nap after lunch.

Or at least that's what Astrid Hofferson was trying, without success. With a sigh, she sat up and took a look at her room. Several boxes, already packed, were grouped together in a corner of the room, their oak desk unarmed and ready to be moved, and the shelves were already in the moving truck.

In a few hours she hand her mother will be drving to their new home, they only have to load a few more things and they will be ready.

She got up, chek that off his stuff was ready to be put in their moving truck and give a last look to his room. Astrid descended the stairs and walked outside, where her mother was talking to one of the members of the moving company.

"Yes, by the time you arrive with the truck we'll be there, plus there will also be more people in the other house, just in case," her mother greeted her when she saw her. She gave the manager some final instructions and walked over to his daughter.

"Everything ready honey?" If there was a perfect person in the world to define the phrase "improves with time", that was his mother, Helga Hofferson. Almost two meters tall, his mother's physical presence was noticeable where they went. Her job as head of the Berk Rangers made her fit, her steel-hard muscles marked the clothes she wore. She had practically stuffed most of the furniture by hand.

"Yes, I already have everything ready in my room for them to put in the truck, and I already put the suitcases with clothes in the truck," Astrid stood looking at the small house that had been her home until now. Hofferson House and its surroundings had always belonged to the Hofferson family since Viking times, an area of natural entry to the great northern forest. It was also not located very far from the town, but far enough not to hear the day and night of its neighbors. And while she and her mother were only moving to another part of town, she was going to miss that place.

Helga could see how her daughter was looking at the house and understood how she felt. She put his arm around her daughter's shoulders and press her against her cheast. Helga was grateful to have a daughter like Astrid, always ready to do whatever it takes, even if she didn't like it. And while moving to another house in town wasn't a very serious matter, Helga knew how sad her daughter was to leave the family home.

"Well then we can get in the truck and leave," Mother and daughter got into the truck, took one last look at the house, and started it. It took a few minutes to get from the house path to the road, once there Helga circled to an intersection and there took the road that skirted the coast.

Astrid watched as the sea water sparkled in the afternoon sun, surprised that the time had come. She turned her head and saw her mother concetrated on the road, but Astrid could see that she was boiling with happiness and emotion with every kilometer that the car ran.And it wasn't the first time she'd seen her mother like that. For a year and a half, her mother had started dating another man, and boy, had her mother become a teenager again. Astrid was surprised at first, it was not that her mother had not had appointments, but it was the first time that any of them had lasted more than a few weeks and even more so that she made her act like this.

And the curiosity of knowing which man was the one who had conquered the heart of the ferocious Chief of the Rangers of Berk kept her in suspense for several months. Astrid still didn't understand why not telling her about it for the first few months, she suspected that her mother enjoyed keeping secrets that she knew everyone wanted to know and keeping them in doubt.

But was the surprise not great when it was discovered that this man was none other than Stoick Haddock, the mayor of Berk. When the news came out, her mother did not tell her much, just enough, that she and the mayor were together when they were young, that although they often saw each other for the jobs they had, it was not until recently that they began to date . Astrid felt that there was more history behind it, but whatever it was, her mother seemed not to mind.

Which led them to that moment. Hofferson House was a good place, but you could see the passing of the years, and although her mother had done a great job keeping the house on its feet, the truth is that there came a point where the house demanded more than that Helga could give. It was a worrying time, since neither Helga or Astrid wanted to sell the house and the land, but on the other hand, the current situation of the house did not make it livable and they did not have money to fix it. It was then that the mayor proposed that they go live with him and his son after the summer.

At first Helga did not know what to say, it was one thing to start dating an old love again, but another to go live together after a few months. On the other hand, that took a great weight off her, having a place to live while looking at how to fix the house, and the truth is that it did not seem like a bad idea, after all, it gave them the opportunity to spend all together the last year of high school of their children. So after a few days, Helga accepted Stoick's proposal, although Astrid needs a bit of Hofferson-style persuasion.

Astrid understood the situation and had a very good relationship with the mayor, being one of the best students in Berk and captain of the volleyball team made them both present at many events in town, but she did not like the idea of living with two men . She understood her, but the final argument left her with no choice but to support her mother.

_"Look Astrid, I understand that this situation is not the best in the world, but if I'm honest, it's not the worst either," Astrid and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table, a few hours ago that her mother had informed her that he accepted Stoick's proposal._

_"I know mom, but it's not like I really like it either," Astrid stared at the table as she spoke. "I understand that he's your boyfriend, and I really like him," That was true, Astrid respected the mayor of Berk, his work in the city was impeccable. "But go live with them all at once?"_

_Her mother stared at her without blinking._

_"Astrid, I get it, but I don't see much of a problem with going to live with the Haddocks either," Astrid could feel her mother squeeze her hand as she spoke. "Both you and Stoick's son will finish high school next year." , and the safest thing is that he and I started living together after you two left, "_

_Astrid looked at a surprised mother, realizing that she had never thought much of what her mother would do when she left for college._

_"It is only a year, and believe me that between the end of high school and having everything ready for college, time will fly away, not to mention that it will be good to be able to be in a house where everything works well,"_

Those last words ended the conversation, mostly because Astrid had no argument to go on. So much of the summer had consisted of having everything ready, the other was a trip by her and her mother by road, visiting different places.

"Do you think they will have everything ready?" Astrid asked her mother. They still had a while to get to the Haddock home.

"Stoick said yes, they have made some arrangements, prepared your room, and prepared space for us," Helga took one of the exits and turned onto the road that led into the area. As they progressed along that road they were getting deeper into the forest in that part of Berk, Astrid did not recall having gone much there, sometime when the mayor organized an event at his house. While the forest around Hofferson House consisted of large trees and dirt, the near-shore forest was more lush, not many large trees, but if more in number, ivy covered much of the passing houses and spread out of tree in tree.

After a few minutes on the road Astrid realized one thing, that was not the way they used to take to go to the Haddock house. Normally, when they went to the Haddocks' house for some event, they would drive to a huge entrance, next to the coast with a wooden sliding door.

"Mom, are you sure this is the way?" Her mother kept smiling while driving.

"Yes darling," her mother turned the car on a service road, which led to an elevated part of the forest. "This is the main entrance to the Haddock house, the other one that you have already seen is the one that leads to the area where the events take place, "His mother changed the gear of the car." Stoick is a good mayor, but that does not mean that he likes people to see everything he does, he likes to maintain his and his family's privacy."

Astrid began to notice that they must be very close to the entrance. The road went from asphalt to dirt and stone and narrowed a bit. A few minutes later, the truck turned into a huge, dark wooden door, which is crossed on both sides by a stone wall. On the driver's side you could see a metal pole with a loudspeaker and a bell and a large tall lamp next to it.

Without wasting time, Helga took out a garage remote and pressed it. After a few seconds the doors and Astrid could see one of the most beautiful house she had ever seen.

The Haddock house was made up of several buildings, the main house was in the style of Viking houses. At the right side you could see more simpler building, that beacouse the two big metal doors Astrid thought that must be the garage, and just behind she could see some stairs leading somewere

On the left side she could see a building attached to the side of the house, attached to what looked like the kitchen, and bordering it, a stone path that seemed to lead to the garden.

The small building seemed to have been an old garage that had been renovated, a wooden door could be seen next to another bigger one, the perfect size to fit a car.

Helga parked the car in front of one of the metal doors and turned off the crash. They got out of the car and at that moment Astrid could see Mayor Stoick coming out of the house towards them. His mother wasted no time running towards him and throwing himself at his arms. Fortunately, the mayor was a huge man, his mother was not exactly small and few people could handle her. But it seems that for the mayor that was not a problem, since without effort he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Astrid looked away as the two adults act like they were teenagers again. When Astrid thought that the necessary time had passed, she cleared her throat, bringing the two adults back to reality. They both parted with red faces and Astris couldn't help but giggle.

When she was in front of the mayor, he gave her a huge hug and dedicated a huge laugh. "Welcome to Haddock House Astrid," Astrid could only blush at this reception.

"Thank you for hosting Mayor Haddock," Astrid's mother rolled her eyes as she heard her daughter speak so respectfully.

"Stoick, please, I might be the mayor, but I'm just Stoick here. But it's nice to see you at least have more manners than your mother," Stoick replied as he shot a funny look at his mother.

"Hey!" Helga hit him hard on the shoulder, causing Stoick to rub it while giggling.

"Come inside, the moving truck will take a while, so I'll take the opportunity to show you around the house."

The first thing Astrid felt upon entering the hall of the house was a welcoming feeling. The hall was round in shape and very reminiscent of that of Bilbo Bolson's house in the "Lord of the Rings." Stoick took his bags and put them in a closet with a lot of coats, boots and things like that. Once he left them well placed and stood in front of them.

"Well, first of all, behind me is the living room, the door to my right leads to the kitchen and the stairs to my left lead to the upper floor, where most of the bedrooms and bathrooms are," after Seeing the size of the house Astrid thought she was going to need a map. "There are more ways to go upstairs or to other areas of the house without going through here, but these are the main ones."

For the next few minutes Stoick took them on a short tour of the ground floor of the house. For every corner of the house there was something: plants. shelves full of books, photos, Viking decorations carved in wood, ect ..., and still one asked to move around the house very easily.

The living room was high-ceilinged, with the sofas tailored to Stoick's size centered on a central fireplace, the television was taped to the wall, and beneath it a wooden cabinet with various electronic devices. And all placed in a very professional way, not the typical bundle of cables that she saw in the twins' house or Snotlout's.

They passed through one of the doors that opened onto the garden. The garden was large and very well kept, one part ended in a small ravine from where you could see the sea and at the other end you had a stone path that led to a door to the forest. Continuing on the tour, Stoick used one of those stone paths to guide them to the outside kitchen door.

The kitchen was large and seemed to have everything you need. A central island occupied part of the kitchen and at the other end had placed a wooden table with several chairs. Stoick made them sit down and from a fridge he took out a jug that seemed to have juice of some kind.

Astrid didn't know what that was, but the way her mother's eyes sparkled, it seemed she did know what it was.

Stoick propped the pitcher on the table and picked up several glasses from a window. "Hiccup will be here in a little while, he is giving some final touches to the room, also Gobber and Gothi will come later with something for dinner," Stoick barely finished serving the first glass of juice, it quickly disappeared from his hands, snatched by Helga.

Helga smiled in a tender way and Stoick couldn't help but laugh. At that time Astrid felt as if seeing them, she was seeing a younger version of her mother and the mayor. Astrid came back to reality when Stoick passed her a glass of juice. Seeing how much her mother seemed to like the drink, she took a good drink.

Astrid had a sweet, cold and very sour taste, and it was delicious. She must have had a very funny face since her mother and Stoick looked at her with amused glances.

"What is this?" the girl asked when she finished drinking.

"This Astrid, is the heavenly drink of the gods," said her mother as she raised the glass.

Stoick laughed and explained that it was while he refilled the glasses. "It's a traditional Berk drink, from the Haddock clan to be more specific," Stocik finished serving and set a glass next to it, Astrid was serious to Hiccup. "It is a mixture of sweet and sour berries along with other ingredients, it can be taken hot as a tea in winter and cold in summer. With that said, Helga had emptied her glass and was already asking to have it refilled a third time.

"And like your mother just showed you, it can be very addictive," Helga stuck her tongue out at him as she waved her glass for more. Stoick picked up the mug and filled it. "You had to see what it was like when she came here to visit when we were younger, she always tried to sneak away with a bottle without my parents finding out." Astrid looked at her mother while she try to look inocent. Stoick received another message on his phone, which took no more than a few seconds to answer.

The talk went on for a while, Astrid enjoying the stories Stocik was telling about her mother. Stoick was counting one of them when the door opened and he was interrupted.

Astrid did not remember the last time she had seen the mayor's son. She remembered that they played together when they were little, normal when you live in a small town, she remembered that they had been friends during the first years of primary school, but she did not remember much of him after those firs years of primary school. She remembered seeing him glancing at some time, in some shop in town, but it was like when you saw someone but you did not remember what he was like or dressed.

The boy who just walked through the door was tall, he may not have been six feet but he was close. He was wearing a worn red T-shirt and blue jeans ripped at the knees, those clothes that you save for when you have to do something dirty at home. Her brown hair was all caged in a scarf and a tool belt was tied around her waist. Astrid could see little beads of sweat on her forehead, it seemed that the boy had been working hard those last few hours, but what caught his attention were those green eyes, the same green of the forests that surrounded the house. At that moment the first thing that came to Astrid was the word handsome.

“Hiccup,” the mayor stand up and give his son a hug. “Have you finish?

“Yes dad, all is in place.” Stoick put his big arm around his shoulders and and I bring it to the table.

"Hiccup, you already know Helga," said woman got up and gave him a big hug. "But I don't know if you remember her daughter Astrid."

"Sure I remember," Hiccup reached out his hand for her. "How are you Astrid?"

It took a few seconds for Astrid to react, but she immediately reached out and shook Hiccup's. "Okay, a little overwhelmed with all of this, but okay," Hiccup smiled then, and Astrid could feel her cheeks flush. She quickly turned her gaze to the glass so that it was not noticeable, but she could see out of the corner of her eye how her mother gave her a funny smile.

Stoick and Hiccup sat at the table and the mayor served another round of juice for everyone.

"Here my boy was finishing giving the final touches to Astrid's room" Stoick commented as he finished serving the round.

Astrid looked curiously at Hiccup, "final touches?"

"Of course," the mayor gave his son a "little pat" on the back, causing this guy to almost spit out the juice he was drinking, an image that mother and daughter couldn't help but laugh at. "Both Hiccup and I want both of you to be happy and comfortable, so here the handyman has been used to the full to ensure that you have everything right."

Astrid fixed her gaze on Hiccup, a small smile appeared on her face, like when you are little and they praise you for something you have done. But it was not the same shyness that she remembered, if she remembered she remembered a boy who was so shy that he hardly ever spoke to anyone.

Just then the sound of a very loud horn sounded outside the house.

"The moving truck," Helga exclaimed. Everyone got up from the table and hurried to the front porch of the house. Stoick used his command to open the doors, letting the truck pass, which parked next to the Hofferson's car.

Stoick turned to his son, "Hiccup, take Astrid to her room, let her look where she would like to place everything."

"Ok dad," Hiccup motioned for Astrid to follow him and together they entered the house.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Astrid followed Hiccup back into the house, not quite sure what to do or say in the boy's presence. They went up the stairs that led to the right and went up to the top floor.

Upon reaching the top, Astrid could see that she was on what must have been the landing of that floor. A dark brown carpet adorned the floor, while two armchairs stood with their backs to a large window, which revealed the entire front garden. Like the ground floor, pictures and photos adorned the walls, as well as several wooden shelves and floor lamps.

Looking at all Astrid realized that just as in the hall of the house, two corridors emerged from the landing, one on the right and one on the left.

"Astrid". she could hear what Hiccup was calling her. When she focused her eyes on her she decided to take a closer look. On her way through the kitchen, Hiccup had taken the opportunity to wipe her face with a cloth, cleaning most of the stains that the boy had after having done god knows what. If Astrid think before that he was handsome, standing closer to him now she could confirm it. The dirt stains on his face did not hide his freckles and his green eyes seemed endless. Being this close, he could see that, despite being thin, Hiccup had strong and toned muscles, the kind that you get not only by exercising, but by manual and outdoor work. Her mother had been working in the Berk wilderness for years and the same thing happened to her.  
Any trace of childhood had long since disappeared from Hiccup's face, leading to sharp features. Yes, there was no doubt, Hiccup Haddock had become someone very attractive.

"There is our parents' room, as well as his bathroom, some closets and my father's office," he said, pointing to the hallway to his left. "Down the other corridor are the guest rooms, your bathroom and your room, if you follow me I'll show you around."

The first thing I showed him was his bathroom, with which Astrid fell in love. There was a bathtub on one side and a shower on the other, one of those in which it seemed that the water fell like rain. She was going to spend a lot of time there after training. The walls of the bathroom were covered with light colored ceramic tiles, while the decorations, window and door frames and other details were made of wood. Under the sink was a cabinet with several drawers and a wooden cupboard was next to the door. The next thing he showed her was a room in front of the bathroom. On either side of the door were boxes of tools and supplies, as well as cleaning supplies that had been recently used. Astrid supposed that this was going to be her room and she could notice some nervousness in the stomach, especially when Hiccup put his hand on the doorknob and looked at her with a little childish malice.

"Ready?" When he nodded, Hiccup turned the knob and the door slowly opened inward, revealing the entire room, and boy did he surprise Astrid.

The room was quite large and a lot of light came in, courtesy of the large windows that filled the entire wall in front of it, but what was more pleasing to see was that it had such huge sills with cushions above it. Upon entering it, she could see how the floor was glowing, especially because someone must have polished it earlier, and in the background to the right were some reddish wooden doors of what Astrid supposed would be the wardrobe. The walls painted in a cream color gave a very cozy feeling, especially when the light hit them.After a while in wonder, Astrid felt someone tap her on the shoulder and when she turned she saw Hiccup with a shy smile. At that time the blonde could not help but feel a little embarrassed, people did not usually see her like that.

"Glad to see you like the room" Hiccup walked to the windows and motioned for Astrid to come closer. As he approached and looked outside, he could see that his room faced the front garden. He could see the front door and how his mother and Stoick were helping the changers get things off. Part of the sea was also seen, like the part of the forest that surrounded the house.

"Dad and I have made an effort to get the house ready for when you will arrive" Astrid looked at Hiccup when he spoke. "Dad and I have lived alone for a long time, and although we have the house in order and well maintained, we had to fix some things for when you came, some parts of the house have not been used for a long time."

Hiccup went to one end of the room and pointed to a plug. Astrid believed it was a normal plug until she saw that there was also a USB plug next to it. "We have these plugs for most of the house but not here, so I have put a few in each stop, then when we upload your electronics, I will help you assemble it safely." Then he pointed to the part of the ceiling in the room that was near the window, where Astrid could see a hook. "Your mother told us that you train a lot and in different ways, there is a lot of training here, but for the days that you cannot do it outside, I have made some hooks for you so you can hang punching bags or things like that."

Astrid did not know what to say. The blonde knew that she and her mother were going to be welcome at the Haddock house, but it seemed that both Stoick and Hiccup had gone to great lengths to leave the perfect house for them. And Astrid realized at that moment of one thing, she did not know Hiccup. Not at all.

It was true that they had known each other since they were little, there were quite a few photos where they went out playing together and it was not strange that people of the same age knew each other in a place like Berk. But as hard as she tried to remember, she didn't know much about Hiccup after freshman year of high school.

From that first year what she remembered was how the other students messed with him, being the mayor's son and a nerd put a bullseye on his back, especially for bullies. But after that she remembered little else about him, and Astrid was not one of those people who liked mystery.

"Thanks Hiccup" he said with a small smile. "I think I'm going to feel very comfortable here."

Astrid could see how the boy's cheeks reddened a little. It was funny to see how a simple comment like that made the boy react like that.

"It was nothing, dad and I know how much you loved your house and we wanted the house to be ready and prepared for you." Until now Astrid had not remembered " Hofferson House" and thinking about it caused a sad prick in her chest. Although it will be hard for her to admit at first, Astrid knew as much as her mother that the situation in her old house was reaching the limit, she had many years on her and a lot of repairs pending. But on the other hand, it had been his home and his mother's forever, she had grown up there and had hoped not to have to leave until she went to college. But as always happens with life, sometimes you don't get what you want, but it was nice to feel so welcome. She could notice how a cozy feeling increases within her as she got to know what would be her home during that year.

"Well, from here I see that they are taking the last things out of the truck, let's go down and as we get things up you tell us where you want to put everything" Hiccup's words brought her out of her thoughts and they both retraced their steps.

The next few hours were going up and down things and no matter how much the Hofferson women will change their minds, the Haddock men were always delighted to put it all the way they wanted it. Astrid took a long time deciding how she wanted her things to be arranged and after having everything in place, I admire the work that she and the others had done.

The bed had been placed at the far left of the room. right in front of the closet, leaving a big hole in the center, perfect for when she did her physical exercises. Next to her bed was a desk, a beautiful antique dark wood desk that had long belonged to her family, and shelves with all her things and books had been placed in various parts of the room. A mahogany colored mat had been placed in the center, one of those fluffy sizes that you could fall asleep on top of.

Hiccup had proven to be a handyman, had helped her set up and install her computer, all the equipment, and even hung small speakers in different parts of the room. The only thing missing was to put her things on the shelves and her clothes in the closet, but that would be the next day. 

When they all went down to the kitchen, night had already taken over the sky. The maria breeze was refreshing, it was almost cold, but very pleasant after going up and down things all afternoon.

When Astrid entered the kitchen she could see that Stoick and her mother were talking to someone, whom in a few seconds I recognize as one of the best friends of the mayor, the mechanic and blacksmith of the town, Gobber.

Gobber owned the garage and gas station off Berk's main exit, which was south of the city. Besides that he also had a smithy that had belonged to his family for generations, and it still worked. Astrid remembered an excursion the school had organized, to learn a little about the history of her ancestors and how they worked.

Gobber was slightly shorter than Stoick and his mother, but years of work in the shop and the smithy had given him a more muscular build. His hair and mustache were both scorched in various places and his teeth were already missing a few teeth. Gobber cut off the conversation when he saw them in the kitchen.

"Hiccup, Astrid" he walked over and caught the two teenagers in a big bear hug. "It's great to see you guys, well now you're all under the same roof, easier for lunchtime. Come on, come on I've brought all this from Gothi restaurant

"Hello Gobber" the blonde replied, that between the smell of the food that was on the table and that she had not eaten in hours, she had not realized how hungry she was.

"Hey Gobber" Hiccup replied. "Now I'm going, before I'm going to get Toothless to give him dinner."

Hiccup walked to one end of the kitchen, which Astrid found strange, since there didn't seem to be anything there, other than what looked like a metal stopper. But when he reached the wall, Hiccup turned the stopper and suddenly a door opened. Astrid realized that it must have been one of those doors decorated like the wall, and the metal stop must be the handle to open it. Through where the door was, Astrid concluded that it should connect with the old building that she saw when she arrived, the one that was next to the house. Also, who was Toothless?

"Mr Haddock?" Stoick lifted one of the food bags.

"Astrid, please call me Stoick" Stoick approached her with a smile. " Tell me what happens?

"What's in the old building next door?" Stoick passed him what he took from the bag of food to put on plates.

"That used to be the garage, but for several years now it has been Hiccup's room and workshop." Astrid looked at her mother's boyfriend in surprise.

"Hiccup has a workshop?" Astrid began to wonder what else she was going to discover about Hiccup as the months go on.

"Yes, the truth is that Hiccup has always been very good with things like mechanics, science, engineering and that kind of thing, well basically" Astrid noticed that as he said that, his eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Besides, Hiccup was Gobber's apprentice since he was little." Astrid made a mental note of another piece of information about young Haddock that she did not know.

"So a few years ago we did the works for what is now the garage, the newer buildings you saw when you arrived, and the old one we transformed into my son's workshop and bedroom." 

Astrid recognized that part of her was curious to know a little more about Hiccup. Mainly she attributed it to the fact that they were going to live together for the next year, so it was normal to want to know more about her. But that sad look that for a few seconds she had seen in Stoick made the blonde begin to think why it was. The mayor tapped her on the shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts, and pointed to some dishes on a counter.

And as I grabbed the plates and followed Stoick to the table, he with part of the dinner and she with the plates, I can't help but ask another question "And who is Toothless?"

"It's Hiccup's pet" Stoick smiled as he said this. "You will see." They put all the dinner items on the table, and by the time they sat down, Astrid saw the door open again and the next thing she saw was Hiccup walking into the kitchen followed by the biggest cat she had ever seen.

It was the size of a medium dog and its fur was completely black, reminding her a lot of the mountain cats she had seen with her mother on excursions. I notice that part of his tail was missing and that he had green eyes, but above all, that he did not leave Hiccup's side at any time.

"There is the most beautiful cat in all Berk" Helga said. He approached him and began to pamper him a lot, something that the cat accepted without problems, which for Astrid meant that he already knew him. Hiccup watched Astrid look at her friend.

"He's mixed race." Astrid turned to Hiccup.

"Sorry?"

"Toothles is a mixture of a stray cat with a wildcat" Hiccuo explained to him as he handed him a plate of food. "A few years ago I was in the woods and I found him in one of those illegal traps that sometimes unlicensed hunters set, That's why part of the tail is missing. It was not easy to get him out, your mother helped me and we took him to a shelter. And well, I don't know why I started going to see him at the shelter day in and day out, until finally we we made friends. Soon after I adopted him. "

Astrid was a bit surprised to hear that story, it seemed like the kind that you only found in the movies. But she also noticed that there was more to that story than what Hiccup was telling her. But her thoughts were cut off when she noticed something brushing against her legs. Looking down, she saw that the cat had come to stand next to her and was looking at her with great curiosity.

Carefully, Astrid reached out and began to stroke and scratch him behind the ears, which made the animal begin to purr. She was like this for a while until the blonde noticed that the others were looking at her with a smile.

"He likes you" Hiccup told him.


	3. First Night

Astrid looked around the table. Gobber was telling her mother and Stoick something about how her dog nearly burned down her workshop, making them laugh. Meanwhile, Hiccup, she was giving her cat small pieces that had been left from dinner, something that the cat enjoyed very much.Dinner had been delicious, like all the food Gothi prepared. And very grateful after such a long day and with so many things to do, and those that remain to be done. The empty plates and containers were thrown on the table, though Astrid knew there was still dessert, one of Gothi's specialties.

And as if Gobber had read her mind, she got up and went to the fridge. From there she took out a large, square package with the emblem of the Gothi restaurant and the blonde already imagined it was.

"This is from Gothi" Gobber put the box in the middle "As an apology for not being able to come."

When Gobber opened the box, everyone started to dribble. Inside it was one of the most famous cakes of the old woman, the "Terrible Terror". It was a three-layer brownie cake, filled with white chocolate cream, rum cream and topped with a butter topping. In less than a second everyone had served a large piece of cake and in the next few minutes all that was heard were the sounds of chewing and the small exclamations of happiness that were heard every now and then.

As she ate, Astrid noticed Gobber. Throughout dinner he had kept giving Hiccup nervous glances, like when you want to say something to someone, but you don't know how the other person is going to reactfggf. But it seemed that just at that moment the old mechanic had decided to speak.

"So Hiccup, your father told me that this senior year of high school you are going to attend high school in Berk."

"Yes, I'm going to miss Midland High School, but since it's the last year before college, I want to spend it here, it will be easier, besides, Dad was excited" he commented as he ran the spoon over the plate, scraping the few pie scraps left.

Astrid was very curious to hear this. She suspected that Hiccup had to be attending another high school, especially since she did not remember seeing him the last few years at Berk High School but she did not know that he had been going to Midland High School.

Midland High School was an educational center that was located in Dumbroch, a neighboring city to Berk, being further south. It had a lot of fame, not only because it was a good place, but because many boys and girls from different cities in the region used to go there. Astrid had gone several times to play games or small events.

"I suppose you will miss it" Gobber replied.

"Of course I will, the truth is that there was very good, not to mention my friends, but dad was excited that I graduated from Berk High in my last year" Astrid's curiosity grew, she wondered what kind of friends would have the mayor's son.

"Well what can I say son? Stoick said as he helped himself to another piece of cake." I know you liked where you were, but I really like the idea that you graduate from the same high school as me.

"I know dad, besides as I said before, I can go see my friends whenever I want and it will make everything a little easier for me during this last year." Hiccup got up as he gathered up some of the things from the table and went to the sink.

As Hiccup began to wash the dishes and dinner things, Stoick nodded at his old friend, as if telling him to continue talking to the boy.

"Well, I had thought that since you were going to go to high school here in Berk, maybe you could go back to work in the workshop with me after class." Astrid could tell Goober's nervousness saying that.

Hiccup stared at the sink for a few seconds before turning off the water and turning around. His gaze went first to his father, with one of those glances you throw at someone when you know they are up to something.

"I really appreciate it Gobber, but the truth is that I'm going to be very busy, not only with classes and preparing for university, but also with other projects that I have underway with different friends" Gobber looked down somewhat sad Whatever Stoick and his friend had planned, it seemed that the old mechanic was excited that Hiccup would work with him again.

"But from time to time he might come by to help me out" Gobber's face lit up at this. "In exchange for being able to use the forge from time to time, store some things and give me a hand from time to time."

Gobber ran up and hugged the boy tightly as he spun around. He looked very happy, but Astrid was a bit confused.

It seemed that there was much more behind the scene that she had just contemplated, especially when she saw the looks that Stoick and Gobber had shared or the exaggerated reaction of Gobber to Hiccup's response.

Astrid was already in her room, Gobber had been gone for a while and after collecting everything, the blonde decided that it was time to rest a bit, she had also arranged to video chat with Heather and Ruffnut in a short time and and she didn't want to connect too late.

While waiting for the message from her friends that they were ready for the call, she decided that she would take the opportunity to finish putting things in her bathroom. She grabbed a small box with some toiletries, her towels, and headed to the bathroom.

When she turned on the light she could not be stunned again, and not only because it was a beautiful and cozy bathroom. She would always love the Hofferson house, every corner, the kitchen where she and her mother had burned down many times (the berk fire chief wondered how they had done to set fire to a pot of water), the great room where she and her mother they had spent many nights in front of the fireplace watching movies or when their friends came to sleep. Or her room, where she had spent a lot of time with herself and a good punching bag.

But Astrid recognized that her mother had been right, she loved Hofferson House, but she recognized that she was tired of things breaking every two by three, having to heat water in pots to shower when the boiler broke or when the cables of the light returned to annoy among many others. It was going to be nice to be able to enjoy her senior year of high school without having to play handyman, something she wasn't good at.

For the next 20 minutes, the blonde dedicated herself to placing everything and doing that bath a little more hers, until she noticed her phone vibrating in her pocket. Looking at him, she saw that it was the announcement from her friends to start the video call. She went into her room and sat at her table, Hiccup had done an incredible job installing her computer and several of her electrical appliances, she felt very comfortable, especially not having a mess of cables as always happened to her.

Astrid turned on her computer and soon received a video call notice. Upon accepting her in front of her, the faces of hers appeared in front of her, two best friends of hers, Heather Berserker and Ruffnut Thorston.  
She and Ruffnut had known each other their entire lives, ever since they went to kindergarten together. Already in her senior year of high school, Ruffnut Ruffnut was tall, with a slim figure, her blond hair was tied in two ponytails and an evil smile adorned her lips. She and her twin brother Tuffnut were well known and feared by the citizens of Berk, especially for the pranks and explosions they caused, sometimes leaving a post-war stamp.  
Heather for her part was a little shorter than her and Ruffnut, but had more of a "physical" presence, to put it somehow. She wore her black hair down and wore black glasses. At first she and Heather didn't get along very well, they both started a little competition about their grades, sports, ect ..  
But they became friends shortly afterward, after something Ruffnut called "the chemistry classroom disaster," something Astrid and Heather hoped to leave buried and forgotten.

“Hey, Astrid, how are you doing in your new homw?” Asked Heather.

“Yes, tell us. How is living in the mayor´s house?” Ask his other friend.

“Well, I can´t complain, the house is incredible”For the next few minutes she was telling the girls everything that had happened that day, since she and her mother left Hofferson House until dinner.

"And little more girls, before I got to you she was finishing putting some things in the bathroom and little ..." Astrid stopped when she noticed that the two girls were looking at her with somewhat wicked smiles. "Are you OK?

"Well Astrid" Heather started to say. "It's not that we're not happy for you and such, but we are somewhat curious to know if ...."

"Is the Haddock boy hot?" Ruffnut practically yelled that question, making Astrid's ears ring.

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything I'm telling you?"

"Really Astrid?" Ruffnut looked at her incredulously. "Are you moving into the mayor's house, who lives with his son, and you hope we don't ask?"

"What Ruffnut is trying to say, in a non-delicate way, is that we are curious to know what the Mayor's son looks like," added Heather. "So, how is it?"

"Bah, sure he is still the skinny he was when we were kids" Ruffnut said this last, laughing a little.

This made Astrid stop to think. The Hiccup she had known that day had nothing to do with the one she remembered as children. This Hiccup was tall, muscular and confident. And it wasn't from putting flowers on herself, but Astrid knew the effect she sometimes had on boys, either they got very nervous or their hormones didn't let them think. But nothing like that happened to Hiccup, I speak to him calmly and without losing my temper. She had not realized it until now and the truth is that it was something curious, refreshing to be able to talk to someone of the male gender who did not start drooling.

"Astrid!" Heather's scream snapped her out of her thoughts. "What happenp? Wait, are you blushing?

"What!?"

"It's true, you're blushing!" Ruffnut couldn't help but laugh as she said that. "My God, when I tell Tuffnut."

"Say something to that brother of yours and you will never see the sunlight again."

"Well, if you don't want me to say anything you just have to answer a question" Astrid forgot that Ruffnut wasn't afraid of his threats. "Is Hiccup Haddock hot?

Astrid took a while to answer, thinking about how to describe the boy, but at the last moment she came up with something. "Wait here, now I come."

A few minutes later Astrid came back with a cell phone in her hand. "This is my mother's cell phone, she has spent all day taking photos so there must be some of it."

After a few seconds of searching, Astrid found what she was looking for, a full body photo of Hiccup that her mother had taken without him knowing when the moving truck arrived. Without saying anything I turn the screen of the mobile towards her computer and wait for the reactions of her friends.

"Ohhhh Mama like it" Ruffnut was the one to hold back when it came to expressing how she felt, like at that moment she almost started drooling when she saw the photo.

"Fuck" Astrid was strange to hear that from Heather, not that her friend was stunned, but she used to hold her posture, more than Ruffnut.

"Well, are you happy already?" Astrid kept the cell phone in her pocket and I hope that her friends answered her.

".... are you gona fuck him?" Ruffnut asked.

"What !? No of course no." The rest of the conversation went between joking about Hiccup and catching up on what they had done over the holidays. They might get on her nerves, but Astrid couldn't ask for two best friends.

Shortly after finishing the conversation Astrid went downstairs to the entrance of the house. Her mother had asked her to leave the cell phone charging there, so she would pick it up in the morning before going to work, but just as she walked past the kitchen she could hear voices inside her. With great care, the blonde opened the door a little and looked at who was there.

Hiccup and his father were sitting at the table and from the tone of the conversation, it looked like they were arguing over something. Being a gossip wasn't something Astrid did much, but the blonde herself couldn't help but want to know what her new housemates were talking about.

"..... you know I don't like you doing this kind of thing." Hiccup looked really angry as he said that.

"I'm sorry son, but Gobber wanted to regain the relationship he had with you, I thought that working in the grarage with would serve for that, besides I thought you would like to help out in the garage, as a child." Astrid couldn't remember ever seeing the mayor seen like this, she seemed embarrassed or something.

"Well, to begin with, he should have come to tell me, not to make a pathetic excuse like that" Hiccup got up from his chair and approached the exit of the garden. "I don't know what has to happen for you to understand that I hate that. meddle in my things, or in my relationship with others, seriously dad, I thought you had finally understood.

"Son, I'm sorry, really, I just wanted to help Gobber, you know he has never been good at these feelings things and ...."

Hiccup turned suddenly and glared at his father with eyes full of fury, something that made Hiccup seem even more attractive.

"That is no excuse dad, how I carry things with others is my business, there is a reason why Goober and I lost contact dad, not to mention that I have my own things to do, my own projects.

"Well, why did you agree to go once in a while?"

"To be honest, I could use a place like Gobber's workshop and his forge for some of my projects, so I see it as a fair change: I help him and he lets me use the facilities."

You could see some pity on Stoick's face hearing this. "So you're not interested in getting along with Gobber again?"

"I don't know, really, that will depend on how things go with him, he will have to give me a good reason to trust him again, something that will not happen if you keep doing these things ......"

Astrid decided to stop listening, she left her mother's cell phone carrying where she told him and went up to her room. As she lay down on her bed, the blonde couldn't help but think about what she had just heard, after all during dinner everyone had been very cordial with each other. She found it difficult to think of what Gobber could have done so that Hiccup would not want to know anything about him. And with this thoug she fall asleep.


End file.
